So cold
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Shadow is the only being left on the planet, because it had to be evacuated, and he lives alone, I think it will be relatively short. Rated T because I rate them all T, just to be safe. Have a happy time reading! REVIEW AS WELL!
1. Prologue

So Cold

**Author note: This story was partly inspired by the song So Cold by Breaking Benjamin, the rest just came to me while my Mom was making me do schoolwork, IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER! Read and Review, it will make me feel slightly better about being made to do schoolwork during a holiday.**

Prologue

_Shadow woke up from a very strange dream, he had been told by Eggman that he had to destroy the Spartans, but that was ridiculous, Sparta was gone, buried, stuff of the past. Like Maria. Shadow winced at that, okay maybe he should pay a little more heed to this, but not too much, or that blue faker would start thinking he'd gone crazy. He looked out the window at the world, it was all grey, due to the polution from wars, they were leaving for a distant planet today. But Maria had... Shadow closed his eyes, thinking of Maria at the moment made him feel guilty, she had sacrificed herself to send him to Earth, she had wanted him to live happily there, be people's friend... Well the friend part hadn't worked out too well, but he had still lived quite contently, and some of the places he didn't really want to leave, but he had to, he'd promised Amy._

_When he had said he wasn't going with them she had broken down and cried, they'd almost had a flood, only when Shadow gave in and promised to go did the tears come to a shuddering halt. Speaking of which, she should be arriving soon, she had insisted on coming over to help him pack. Sure enough the doorbell for his mansion rang. He opened the door to see Amy, smiling sweetly, "Hello Shad." He didn't know why, but he didn't mind her calling him that, even though when Sonic called him that it really annoyed him. "So, let's get packing." She said, rolling up her sleeves, she was wearing a red long sleeve shirt, and black pants, Shadow wondered at the absence of blue in her outfit, but didn't comment._


	2. Stranded

Chapter 1: Stranded

Shadow's mind was having trouble processing what had been said to him, _Not enough room for one more? How was that possible? Hadn't the Commander been given the responsibility to see to it that every living being on the planet would have a place on the ships? _Then it hit him, the Commander had been put in charge, he still hated Shadow, he had made sure that he wouldn't be able to come, he didn't even consider Shadow as a living being. He turned and gave Amy a rare smile, "Go without me." She looked as if someone had struck her hard, "No! I am not leaving you!" The others started towards them, but GUN restrained them, "Don't do it Shadow! I'll stay!" Said Sonic. Shadow shook his head as they all said they would stay, but begged him to get on the ship. "Sonic, there is one thing I want you to do for me. Take Amy on that date I promised I'd take her on." Then Shadow turned away as a GUN soldier took Amy and pulled her aboard. "SHADOW! I LOVE YOU! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" She screamed and cried, but soon Shadow couldn't hear her anymore.

Before he could walk off to escape the sound of his... friends, he now realized... the Commander stepped in front of him, smirking, "I see you've finally realized your place, Project." Shadow didn't say anything, but he sped off. Coming to a stop on a cliff he watched the ships take off, and in one of the windows he saw Amy. As soon as they left the atmosphere Shadow fell to his hands and knees, his teeth clenched, shoulders shaking, and tears seeping from under his eyelids.

Amy loved him. And he'd had to let her go, why did every person who care for him have to leave his life because of some catastrophe? "I hate my life." He growled, swallowing, his tears still dripping to the hard ground. He looked at the sky, then noticed something falling from the ship just before it left the atmosphere. When he found it, he realized it was a box, full of pictures of himself and the gang, and one that caught his eye was him and Amy, with Amy smiling in a way Shadow had never seen before. And there was a note with it, _I will always remember you Shadow. _It said, Shadow cried for days, and when he had cried every tear from his body he wandered around the planet, skating all day until he dropped from exhaustion. He did this every day, he soon found a way to keep his mind blank, or at least block out every thought, so he skated, only noticing the color, grey, black, dark brown, all dead.

**Author note: Poor Shadow... but don't worry, something interesting happens in the next chapter.**


	3. Seedrians

Chapter 2: Seedrians

Shadow had been skating around the planet for half a year, and knew it as well as he knew that Maria had been innocent, which he knew very very well, and when he heard a noise, he stopped and realized he was skating through the remnants of a forest. He soon pinpointed were it was coming from, and as he neared the area he realized it was chanting. "But I thought I was the last living thing on this planet?" He wondered quietly to himself, his voice sounding scratchy from lack of use.

When he came to the clearing in between the dead trees he hid behind an oak, "What...?" He saw something he had not seen in years, seedrians, and even then he had only known one. Cosmo. And she had said her race had died. They were chanting in a circle, and there was a small patch of grass starting to push up from the ground, Shadow made a mental note to check on all lakes, rivers, streams, and other water related areas.

Then he decided to step out, he did, hesitantly, cautiously. One of them screamed, almost all of them were female. They ran, one of them dropped a child, she tried to reach the child who looked at her in confusion, but the others were to strong, they dragged her away, but she cried the child's name before she disappeared, "Celestial!"

Shadow walked forward, feeling slightly miserable because they had been afraid and had given him no chance to show them not to be, he picked up the child, she was slightly blue, with more purple, and she was as cold as death, but he knew she was alive. Shadow skated off, shielding the child from the cold wind as best he could, coming to a cave, he quickly built up a fire and sat near it, holding the child to his chest, but positioning her so she could receive warmth from the fire too. Soon she felt like a living being. She placed a hand in his chest fur and fell asleep like that, curled up against him, head leaned against his shoulder.

Shadow fell asleep soon as well, he'd moved a boulder to lean against so he didn't disturb Celestial.

He woke up soon and rubbed his eyes, tired, then he saw Celestial was poking the fire and she'd gathered... fruit? It had been such a long time since he'd seen it. He looked at her questioningly, but she smiled sadly and pointed at her throat, she was mute. He nodded, "Does it have to do with the chanting?" He asked, she blinked, then slowly nodded. "I'm not going to hurt you, is your name Celestial?" She nodded, "Are you able to... walk or anything?" She shook her head, and then Shadow remembered that Cosmo had said that Seedrians legs were usually very weak until they became teenagers, as humans called it.

Celestial became very good company for Shadow, he learned her sign language and they had long talks about things, she would ask about what Earth was like before it was abandoned. And Shadow would tell her, he would ask were the seedrians had come from, and she would answer as best she could.

**Author note: It's nice isn't it? Shadow has a friend again, oh yeah, disclaimers, I'm terrible at them, anyway, Shadow and co. do not belong to me sadly, but Celestial does and so does her mother who may appear in later chapters. And the whole concept of the story belongs to me. ME ME ME ME ME. So if you want to use it you must ask permission, capiche? Good. **


	4. Civilazation

Chapter 3: Civilization

_Twenty years later..._

"...Please li..." Shadow pressed a button, terminating the signal. Celestial and Molly looked at each other. "Dad, why don't you ever listen to them?" Asked Molly, the human girl he had adopted. Earth was thriving, but this time there wasn't pollution. Seedrians, humans, and Shadow had worked hard to make sure of this.

"They took someone away from me. I won't ever listen to them." He said, turning. "But Dad, who did they take?" "Remember the heroes I've told you Earth once had?" "Yes. Weren't you one of them?" Asked Celestial, she now had her voice back due to an invention Shadow, the humans, and the seedrians had made together.

"Yes. They took them away, I was left, that was fourty years ago." Said Shadow, shaking his head, "Don't follow me." He skated out.

Molly sighed, "Celestial, do you remember those pictures you showed me Dad has?" "Do you mean the ones we're not supposed to know about?" "Those ones." "Yes." "I think he was in love with the pink hedgehog." "You mean Amy?" "Yeah..." "But that's impossible, he's told us over and over again when we ask, he doesn't love her." Molly rolled her eyes, "Your the one who's been with him longer, haven't you learned that when he says he doesn't love someone he's trying to block out pain? Or prevent it?" "Then why has he told us he loves us?" Celestial pointed out. Molly rubbed her chin. "Good point." "Thanks, I've got an idea though." "What?"

Celestial disappeared then came back with the box that had the pictures, "We'll show this to the people from Xstra these, they may have them with them." Molly smiled with delight, "That's a good idea!" They quickly set up another signal. The Xstrasan flickered into view, "Hello?" He asked hesitantly. "Hello. Are you the Xstrasan envoy?" The Xstrasan seemed to get more confident, "Yes." Celestial smiled, "Our father Shadow is out at the moment. You shall have to talk to us."

The man smiled and inclined his head briefly, "I see." "What do you want?" "We have a bargaining chip." Said the man smirking, "So you HAVE to listen to us and you HAVE to let us colonize on this planet." Molly and Celestial raised their eyebrows, "Oh?" The man was now grinning widely, "You mean you can't guess?" "Unless you've kidnapped all the makeup on this planet I'm not worried." Said Celestial. She and Molly broke down into a fit of giggles. "Oh I see, you think this is a game. Well then, you may see our captives."

"Captives?" Asked Molly, her head shooting up.

_With lovely Shadow..._

Shadow was walking along the street, hands in the pockets of the leather jacket he had grabbed on his way out. His ear suddenly flicked to the side, the song was one by a new hotshot band called Breaking Benjamin. (Note: I do not think Breaking Benjamin are hotshots).

_Crowded streets are cleared away_

_One by one_

_Hollow heroes separate_

_As they run_

_You're so cold, keep your hand in mine_

_Wise men wonder while strong men die_

_Show me how it ends, it's all right_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfied and empty inside_

_Well that's all right_

_Let's give this another try_

_If you find your family_

_Don't you cry_

_In this land of make believe_

_Dead and dry_

_You're so cold but you feel alive_

_Lay your hands on me one last time_

_Show me how it ends, it's all right_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfied and empty inside_

_Well that's all right_

_Let's give this another try_

_Show me how it ends, it's all right_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfied and empty inside_

_Well that's all right_

_Let's give this another try_

_It's all right _(repeat that line nine times)

Shadow felt a strange sense of deja vu at some lines. He shook his head, it was probably nothing. Then someone collided with him from behind, knocking him over, then someone landed on top of them. Shadow pushed them off. "Celestial! Molly! What are you two doing? I thought I told you you aren't allowed to leave HQ unless you have someone escort you!" "We escorted each other." Everyone listening ignored it, they had heard Shadow give his two daughters this same talk for years, HQ was Shadow's headquarters, the place he lived in, it was built right over the ruins of Station Square.

"DON'T GIVE ME TROUBLE!" That was new, people started to take an interest. Shadow stiffened, "What did you knock me over for then?" "YOUR FRIENDS YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU STOP ACTING COLD LONG ENOUGH TO RESCUE THEM?!" Shadow had turned around and started walking again but he froze when she said that, he whipped around, angry. "What do you know about my friends?" He asked, eyes narrowed, "The Xstrasans have them captive on their ship Daddy." Said Celestial. Shadow seemed to melt from the inside, he collapsed.

Then Celestial got a good idea. "Molly, come here!" "Why?" "JUST DO IT!" "Okay okay!" Celestial whispered in Molly's ear for awhile then Molly started to grin. "That's a great idea! It will inflate their pride too." "That's the point, do that then rescue our friends." "Our friends? I thought they were Dad's friends?" "If they're his friends they're our friends." Said Celestial. "Okay."

**Author note: What is the girl's plan? How does it involve Shadow? HOW THE FREAKIN' HELL WILL THEY FREE AMY AND THE OTHERS?! Find out in the next episode (errr... I mean chapter...) of So Cold! **

**Disclaimer: CrazyNutSquirrel does not own anything except Celestial, Molly is owned by SEGA, as well as the rest of the Sonic group, So Cold, the song, is copyright of Breaking Benjamin.**

**Good work Disclaimer, I created Disclaimer the Hedgehog to deal with disclaimers for me so I don't have to do the tedious work of saying them. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Rescue

Chapter 4: Rescue

Celestial and Molly sent another signal. "You've decided to cooperate?" Asked the Xstrasan. "Please help us! Shadow just fell asleep! We don't know what to do!" Said Celestial looking terrified. The man smirked, "We'll send down a small ship, it will bring you and Shadow up and we'll check him." Molly looked relieved. "Thank you so much! We'll be on the roof." Said Molly, the man smirked, "Alright." The signal was terminated.

As the two girls stood on the roof Molly whispered, "Do you think it'll work?" "It has to, and besides, you know how he'll react when he wakes up." "Yeah." "I'll just say they locked you up, you'll ask to see the prisoners, and when Shadow comes and one of the Xstrasans is escorting you it will look like he was going to push you in. 'Kay?" "Got it." The ship landed, and they climbed in, carrying Shadow between them.

When Shadow woke up the first thing he saw was white, then... humans. In Xstrasan uniforms, with a roar he shot up and hurled himself at them. "Father! They've taken Molly! This way!" The Xstrasans didn't hear her over the confusion, but Shadow did, he scooped her up and skated off, "That way!" Yelled Celestial pointing. Shadow turned, there was Molly, as Celestial had said she'd be. Shadow put Celestial down and knocked out the escort, all in one fluid movement, he was about to grab both the girls and dash off when a warm hand closed over his elbow. "Shadow..."

He turned slowly, and saw all of his friends, who he hadn't seen in fourty years. "Amy." "Come on Dad we've gotta get out of here!" Yelled Celestial. Amy pulled her arm back through the bars and Shadow quickly opened the cell. All the heroes flew out, they were so thin... their ribs showed through their fur. Shadow heard some guards coming. "CHAOS SPEAR!" He yelled, he was rewarded with yelps of pain, "GET COVER!" Shadow smirked, "Everyone grab on!" Everyone grabbed Shadow, or held onto someone holding onto Shadow. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic's voice joined Shadow's at the last second, the blue hero holding a chaos emerald that Molly had handed him.

**Author note: Sorry that was so short. But the next installment is the ending, epilogue... cool! Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: CrazyNutSquirrel only owns Molly, Celestial, and the Xstrasans.**

**Thank you Disclaimer.**


	6. Epilogue: Stories

Epilogue: Stories

(Celestials POV)

That had been five years ago, when they'd reappeared Dad had dragged them to the nearest cafe, and Molly and me had proudly told the heroes that he knew were everything was on the planet, EVERYTHING. Then they had exchanged stories of what had happened.

_Flashback:_

Sonic smiled weakly at Shadow after finishing a meal that made it seem as if he had been expecting a sixty year famine. "Heh heh, sorry about that." Rouge smiled at Shadow and twirled her finger around in his chest fur. "Will someone tell me why you look so damn thin?" Growled Shadow, trying to hide his pleasure at seeing them.

"Silver?" Silver shook his head, "No thanks. There's a pizza slice calling my name." They laughed as Silver started on the aforementioned food, "Amy then?" She shrugged, "Sure." She leaned closer to Shadow, who smiled at her, "Well..."

They had protested at leaving Shadow on the earth, and when it became apparent they weren't going to stop trying to go back to get him, they were put in suspended animation capsules. And when they awoke on the planet Xstrasa, they tried to steal a spaceship to go get Shadow, but they were caught and put in a facility that none of their powers could penetrate, none, and they were given little food, in the hopes that this would weaken them, sweet, lovable, stupid Big had died from this, and Cream had cried for days, which brought a slight increase of the amounts of water they were given.

And they'd been moved to another facility were they had to pull heavy loads and to make this worse, they were given very little food there too, so they were exhausted every day. They had lost track of how long it had gone on, but one day the humans came and took them into a ship and locked them in a cell, they'd been too exhausted from pulling the heavy weights to ask why. At least it had been a break from the labor, they were also given a little more food, but there was now the space of days between the meals, for all except Cheese, who really needed the food, the chao had been set free, but he'd continued to follow them, he had had no bow when he came back.

"... And that's what happened." Finished Rouge, who had taken over the story so that Amy could drink something. Shadow's jaw had tightened, and he'd tensed when he heard what they went through, "So what did you go through Shadow?" Asked Sonic. Shadow blinked, then looked away, "Celestial." "Yes Dad?" "You explain please."

(Celestial's POV)

So I did, I explained everything that had happened to him and us. And how he had made the Earth a prosperous planet again. I told of the enemies he'd fought to keep the planet safe, how he'd been injured many times, Shadow frowned at how much detail I went into.

"It wasn't that hard to destroy them." He said, I smiled, "Ah then how do you explain the times your spine was broken or you broke your arms? And you had to be in the hospital for MONTHS, Molly and I got so bored during those times! You weren't allowed visitors, and they thought we were fans, until you told them we're your daughters." I said, hugging him, Shadow smiled and patted my back. "You got MARRIED Shadow? The Ultimate Life-form got MARRIED?" Asked Sonic tauntingly. "No."

"Then why do you have two daughters?" Asked Silver, Molly and I smiled, "He adopted us. My Mother died and he took care of me."

_End Flashback:_

And now, five years later they all look healthy and are older versions of the photo versions. We are one big happy family, Sonic and Tails worked together and created a kind of vehicle that would teleport you to wherever you wanted to go in seconds, you would seem to disintegrate in one place, and reassemble in the other, but what was really happening was you were traveling through the air on the other side of the sound barrier. It is one of my favorite kinds of travel.

Knuckles and Rouge married and have kids, and now I must leave my room and go downstairs, for we are all going to pick up my mother, Amy, wait, did I neglect to write that? I can't believe it! Before I go farther I must inform you, dear reader, that Shadow and Amy married five years ago, as soon as Amy and the others were healthier, I have one baby brother, Dash the Hedgehog, who is the exact replica of father except for his green eyes, which are like mother's, and today, we are all going to pick up mother, who has just given birth to another child, a girl this time, and strangely enough, she is a seedrian child.

And I'm allowed to choose her name! I am so excited.

(End Celestial's POV)

When they were all in the car Amy turned and smiled at Celestial, "What shall we name her?" The tiny seedrian she held in her arms was a light red, with black rose buds in her hair, Celestial thought for a moment. "How about... Dusk?" Amy smiled, so did the baby, Dash gasped excitedly, "She smiled Mom she smiled!" Molly pulled him back down onto the seat, "Yes, it's nice she smiled but you have to follow the safety rules!" "To hell with the safety rules!" Said Dash, sounding very much like his father.

Shadow chuckled, "I agree, but Dash, if you don't want to wear a seat belt at least sit down." "Alright." Dash listened to anything Shadow said. They headed home for the party they had set up. So Celestial and Molly were big sisters, Shadow and Amy were husband and wife, and they had two new children, everything was perfect.

**Author note: Sorry for taking so long with that, I might do oneshots of some of the battles Shadow had, if you have an idea for one, send it to me. By review or message, I don't care which. Good day/afternoon/evening to you!**

**Disclaimer: CrazyNutSquirrel only owns Celestial and the Xstrasans, everything else belongs to either SEGA or some band. So Cold, (the song) is copyright of Breaking Benjamin.**


End file.
